


a part time lover and a full time friend

by stefonzolesky



Category: Superbad (2007)
Genre: M/M, don't roast me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Slater rolls his eyes, a snicker escaping his lips. “Thank you, my liege. You’ve done me a great deal of service.”





	a part time lover and a full time friend

Slater doesn’t exactly know when he fell out of love with his wife, nor does he know why. He just knows that it happened, and he doesn’t know what to do about it. He doesn’t tell her, which is probably a dumb move on his part, but he feels like following in the steps of Michaels is his best bet here. 

“I don’t know what it is,” Michaels says, his leg bouncing from where he’s perched on a barstool. “I’m just not really into it anymore.”

“And you  _ don’t _ plan on saying anything, yes?” Slater checks, just to make sure. Michaels nods. They both turn back to their beer, silently connecting over the fact that they both aren’t sure how to fall in love again.

A large part of their friendship has been silent. They don’t  _ need _ to talk to understand each other. It’s not like they don’t have conversations -- back in the academy, Slater would always talk at Michaels across the room, more to piss people off than anything else -- it’s just that it isn’t necessary. They can leave things unspoken, and it isn’t weird. Slater sighs and brings his bottle to his lips again. Michaels is breathing heavily next to him. He still doesn’t say anything.

After another minute of staring down the metaphorical barrel of a gun while they try to avoid their problems in silence, Michaels changes the subject. He puts down his beer and reaches over to take Slater’s glasses off his face. Everything goes blurry.

“I don’t know how you can see out of these, man,” Michaels says. He cleans the glasses on his sleeve. “They’re dirty as  _ shit.” _

Slater shrugs. “Don’t go all ‘wife’ on me, yeah?” He laughs dryly, taking the newly cleaned glasses from his friend’s hands and putting them back on. “I’m not your responsibility.”

“You need to see, asshole.” Michaels picks his beer back up, looking at Slater pointedly. “I don’t expect you to thank me or anything, but don’t be a jerk about it.”

Slater rolls his eyes, a snicker escaping his lips. “Thank you, my liege. You’ve done me a great deal of service.”

Michaels bites back a laugh and throws back the last of his beer. “You’ve got the day off tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.” Slater sighs. “I mean, it’s not like I’m really gonna be doing anything. You’re working?”

“Nope,” Michaels tells him, popping the ‘p.’ “But if you want to meet up for lunch, I’m cool with that. Or, you could just not go at all.”

“I’m not above pretending to be sick,” Slater admits. “Depends on what you’ve got planned.”

“You know I don’t do anything.” Michaels laughs. It’s a laugh that sticks to Slater’s mind. “But I need to get out of the house.”

“Just head over to mine instead,” Slater offers. “I’ll call in sick, we can just fuck around.”

Michaels nods. The silence settles over them again, like a warm blanket. Slater quietly waves the bartender over. Another beer for the both of them.

It’s in a moment of fear and confusion and something desperate that Slater can’t quite place that he grabs Michaels’ cheeks in his hands and kisses his partner hard.

The world spins. The barstools stay still. Michaels is kissing him back.

It feels like years before they break apart. Michaels wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. Slater avoids looking his friend in the eyes.

“Well, hello, there,” Michaels mumbles. “Where did you come from?”

There’s a pause before Slater lapses into “I’m sorry”s and “I didn’t mean to”s, his face pink. “I just thought,” He starts, but he doesn’t finish.

Michaels laughs, and his laugh is warm. Slater’s shoulders are tense.

“You’re fine,” Michaels promises. He inches forward on the edge of his stool. “In fact, I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting for that.”

Slater feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. “Really?”

“Fuck yeah, dude,” Michaels says. He laughs awkwardly. “Is that weird? I feel like it’s kind of weird.” He hesitates, and then checks his watch. “Fuck. It’s getting late. I have to go… clear up some things at home.” He stands and presses a kiss to Slater’s lips like it’s second nature. “We’re still on for tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Slater breathes out. His chest feels tight. “Yeah, I’ll see you then.”


End file.
